Jump Then Fall
by AshIzAwesome
Summary: One shot Spashley story with song


Jump Then Fall

Ashley sat there in her room, her head full of thoughts of Spencer. Lately Spencer was all she could think of, they were in between the stage of being friends or something more. It had been going on for awhile now and Ashley had to think of something that would help to get them official. Just then she had the perfect idea, she would sing one of Spencer's favorite songs to her, she just had to figure out what song. As she layed there lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her door open and someone come in until they they called her name. She looked over and it was her half sister Kyla.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout Ash?" Kyla said

"Spencer as usual, I've got a plan to help her be my girlfriend can help me?" Ashley said

"Of course I'll help what are you going to do?" Kyla said

"Well I'm going to get her to go to Grey with me and I'm going to sing one of her favorite love songs to her. I just don't know what song yet." Ashley said

"Sounds like a good plan, oh and I know what song you should sing, it's called Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift." Kyla said

"Yea that's a good one why didn't I think of that one?" Ashley said

"Because you're not as smart as me." Kyla said

"Ha you're funny. Okay so we gotta get this all set up I wanna do it by tonight." Ashley said

"Okay well you go learn the songs and I'll talk to Spencer and invite her to grey tonight." Kyla said

Ashley nodded her head and went to work learning the song. After a couple of hours she finally had the song down, now all she had to go was get ready to go. When she got to Grey she was very nervous, she kept thinking that if this didn't work she'd be crushed. When it was almost time to go up on stage Ash looked out and saw Kyla and Spencer sitting there looking out at the stage. Kyla caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up. She finally got up on stage and she looked out at the crowd, she caught Spencer's surprised blue eyes and she smiled. She took a deep breath and spoke into the mic "Hey I'm Ashley Davies this song is for someone special to me" Spencer looked at Ash and smiled. She took a another deep breath and began strumming her guitar, she looked into Spencer's blue eyes and started singing.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning _

_I realized your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

Spencer was staring into Ashley's deep brown eyes smiling big.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus _

_I watch you talk you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile _

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa I'm feeling you baby _

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you _

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

Ashley was looking into Spencer's eyes pouring out her heart trying to make her see that she's never going to hurt her or treat her wrong.

_Well , I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh, _

_I've never been so wrapped up _

_Honey I like the way your everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,_

_Take a deep breath and fall into me _

Spencer smiled big at this line she never thought that Ashley would do something this big just to tell her how she feels.

_Every time you smile, I smile _

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa I'm feeling you baby _

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you _

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you _

_When people say things that bring you to your knees _

_I'll catch you _

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa I need you baby _

_Don't be afraid please _

_Jump then fall, Jump fall into me_

_Jump then fall baby _

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile _

_And every time you shine, I'll shine_

_And every time you're here baby I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me _

_Yea_

As Ashley finished the last note Spencer was already on stage giving her the kiss she's been longing for since they met. They were so lost in each other they didn't hear the cheers of the people in the crowd, they only pulled apart when someone tapped them on the shoulder and told them they had to get off stage. Ashley gave Spencer a big smile, took her hand and they took off into the night.


End file.
